


Walls

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Living Incarnations, Religion, They ARE the Walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is a hole in Mikasa's heart, in the shape of Shiganshina's gates.</i>
</p><p>Most people think Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman are nothing more that survivors of the attack on Shiganshina. They couldn't be more wrong. </p><p>People think they know the three great Walls that circle around them.</p><p>What no one realizes is that those two things are one and the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a interesting prompt. Basically the prompt was asking for Mikasa, Eren, and Armin to be living incarnation of Walls Maria, Rose, and Sina respectively. Of course I would dearly love to hear from reades who liked this story on what stood out to them, but otherwise I hope you enjoy!

There is a hole in Mikasa's heart in the shape of Shiganshina's gates.

The screams of every man, woman and child to die in her fields and towns are etched into the stones of Wall Maria, and Mikasa hears them in her dreams.

It's a constant reminder of how she has failed. When it most mattered, she could do nothing to prevent the titans from tearing out that Shiganshina shaped hole in her heart. She could do nothing but watch silently as the titans rampaged unchallenged across her lands and devoured the people she was supposed to protect.

Her parapets now lay unmanned, her towns are silent tombs, and titans pass through her with impunity.

But she still stands. She is wounded, but alive. Her people, while diminished still hang on under the protection of Wall Rose.

It gives her purpose. Even with the hole in her heart, she can still act. She can still protect. She can still keep Eren safe, keep him from suffering the same hurt she has experienced. She can still keep what remains of her people safe.

It still chills her to think about how close she came to failing at even that simple goal.

\---

Those who work on Wall Rose say the stones scream. They howl and roar with inaudible rage, as if the entire wall wishes it could pick itself up and hurtle itself at the titans that now surround it on every side.

Eren's rage burns plain for all to see. The fact that the titans now hammer at his gates only adds fuel to it. He hates them for the harm they have brought to Mikasa, the threat they pose to his people, the threat they pose to Armin, everything about them adds fuel to the fire that burns beneath his stones.

The fall of Trost's outer gates is like a knife stabbing through his heart, and he lashes out in response. They all must die, every single one of them. The titans that eat both his and Mikasa's people, who pollute their lands with every step they take.

But, even as the three of them hurtle themselves at the titans, there is the nagging worry that it will all be for naught. That this battle will be nothing more than Eren's finally scream before he too has a hole torn in his heart, and the titan will roam unchecked through his lands as well.

Thankfully, it is not so. Instead of pain and defeat, the battle ends with Eren sealing up the hole in his gates with his own hands.

Each of them know the war is far from over however. They know it just as surely as Eren feels the itching of the titans scaling his ramparts.

\---

Armin has long ago accepted that should both Eren and Mikasa fall, he would fall along with them.

Wall Sina is the last wall. The final barrier between safety, and total annihilation at the hands of the titans.

Armin remembers when they once scoffed at the idea of actually needing to defend Wall Sina. He has always been the best protected. Both Eren and Mikasa circle around him, strong and ready to defend against anything.

Those days may be long gone, but Armin has never lost his habit of looking inwards. Often he gazes out at the splendor of the Wall Cult's Grand Cathedral, the gardens and grounds that surrounded the royal palace, and the bright and bustling streets that make up the noble's district.

He is supposed to guard humanity's best and brightest. Instead he guards its rich and indulgent. There are times when he wishes he could throw his gates open wide, and let the titans in to purge his city. But those fantasies never linger long. To even have the chance to indulge them would mean that Eren has fallen.

Even still, there are days when Wall Sina trembles, and Armin's titan bones almost stir from their slumber.

\---

The Wall Cult, bloated on wealth and power, has no clue that their gods have dismissed them. The inner city nobles, who think that everything they need is within the Walls, have no clue that the Walls themselves think otherwise.

Each one of them knows their lands and people well, and each of them know that the resolution to this war will not be found from within. Instead it will be found with the bravery of the Scouting Legion, and the blood of those willing to risk almost certain death in the chance it might save humanity.

Those who ride to escape the Walls, have no clue that the Walls ride with them.


End file.
